


only hello, hello (no goodbye)

by attolians (annber)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, no beta we die like men, oh shit I slept with my new coworker au, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annber/pseuds/attolians
Summary: In which Eddie accidentally hooks up with Buck at a masquerade and leaves in the morning once he realizes who's in bed with him....Early S2 AU with a pinch more angst.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 405





	only hello, hello (no goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a stab at a you've got mail AU but I think it ended up too far in left field to still be called that.. oh well :)

Eddie wakes slowly. The room is still dark, the only light coming from the crack in the curtains.

This is not his room.

He sighs and closes his eyes again, determined to rest for just a few more minutes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he doesn’t have to worry about Christopher, even if he can’t remember why.

He rolls on to his side, stretching both his arms out.

When his hand encounters something warm he draws back, nearly choking on a gasp.

_Wait…_

That’s right, last night was the charity thing. Masquerade, gala, or whatever it was called.

Which meant he was still in the hotel room. Which also meant he had no idea who was in the bed next to him.

They’d joked the night before that whoever was awake first had the advantage. Luckily enough, that advantage appeared to be his.

Eddie eases out of the bed, crossing silently to the window and opening the curtain just a couple inches.

Light slants into the room and he turns.

As his eyes move over the room, still quite tidy other than their clothes discarded everywhere, he stifles a yawn.

He finally looks to the bed and his heart launches into his throat with the force of a well-aimed punch.

Not only does he know the man in bed – that would be bad – he _works_ with him.

It’s Evan ‘you’re my problem’ Buckley himself.

_Shit._

This isn’t exactly going to help Eddie’s transition into the 118 any easier.

He makes his decision very quickly, to leave before Buck wakes up. It’s the only possible solution.

Buck won’t be upset over it. Will he?

Isn’t he still pretending he has a girlfriend?

Why was he even here last night? He’d said he wasn’t planning on attending.

Eddie runs a hand through his hair quickly, not allowing himself to groan.

He needs to get dressed and get out of here…and forget what Buck’s mouth tastes like.

…

The last thing Eddie expected walking into work next shift was to see Buck looking like someone had run over his cat. Then stopped to back over it again before flipping him off and driving away. 

Eddie doesn’t ask.

They aren’t friends.

They’re literally _never_ going to be friends if Buck finds out it was him.

So, Eddie drops his bag on the bench in front of his locker before spinning the lock to open it.

Buck doesn’t say anything to him, finishing the buttons on his shirt. He turns away, steps faltering before Eddie can hear the door open and close again.

Eddie wonders what that pause was as he begins changing.

Had he been thinking about saying something?

Eddie can only sigh to himself.

This is his fault, not Buck’s.

He can’t even remember the last time he picked someone up for a night of random sex.

It probably hadn’t been years but…six months at least. Can he blame that on his reckless decision? Probably not.

He’s supposed to be an adult, not a dumbass teenager.

What is he supposed to do now though? He can’t apologize. He can’t even really ask Buck about it.

Buck’s been about as friendly as a cactus since he got here and he doesn’t imagine it will improve any time soon.

He’ll just have to keep doing what he’s doing.

**Step One:** Assure Buck that he is _not_ a threat

**Step Two:** Do NOT punch Buck for acting like an eleven year old

That’s…actually as far as he’s gotten. 

Buck might think that he’s all cool and carefree being here but the truth is, Eddie needs this to work.

He already ran here. He can’t keep running.

Not to mention, he’s got people depending on him.

Eddie finishes changing and heads for the door. He pauses for a moment, much like Buck had done.

Maybe Buck was doing the same thing he was – straightening his shoulders and taking one last moment to get ready for the shift ahead.

As Eddie climbs the stairs he catches sight of Buck and Hen on the loveseat. Hen has an arm over Buck’s shoulder and is leaning closer in a clear attempt to comfort him.

Buck stops talking as soon as he sees Eddie and has the nerve to sulk at him.

Well, actually it _is_ Eddie’s fault he’s in a bad mood. But it’s not like Buck knows that.

Eddie doesn’t apologize, though he’s tempted to. It’s not like he can really do anything about the fact that he’d walked upstairs. He can’t spend the shift in the locker room.

Chim is in the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

Much safer.

Eddie smiles to himself and passes by Buck and Hen without a word.

“Hey, Chim,” he greets, grabbing a stool.

“Hey, Eddie,” Chim returns with an easy smile. “Good to see you’re in better spirits than our Buck over there.”

Eddie glances over his shoulder for a moment as if he doesn’t already know.

“I do feel bad for him though,” Chim continues. “It’s like any time the kid tries to straighten his life out he hits a new roadblock.”

“Did his girlfriend break up with him?”

Eddie hates that he’s sitting here and playing dumb – but what choice does he have?

At that, Chim sighs.

“I wish she had. First real relationship of his life and she just abandons him. Sure, she said he can see other people but how is he going to feel alright doing that? He’s in love with her.”

“Sounds like a tough situation…”

He hates himself. 

“Now he’s convinced he cheated on her _and_ the girl ran out in the morning without so much as a thank you.”

Eddie can’t help but raise a brow at that.

He had to wonder if Buck lied or if Chim had assumed. Not that it was really his business if Buck was out.

Eddie still had no illusions about who was in the wrong here.

But in addition to that…how messed up was Buck if he’d done all that talking in the time it took Eddie to get changed?

He can’t help but look back to the scene on the loveseat, guilt hitting him solidly as he looks at the top of Buck’s head.

It’s all he can see of the other man with the way that he’s cuddled up to Hen for comfort.

_I don’t really do this anymore_.

Eddie turns back around and leans an elbow on the counter.

He is an utter dick.

“Look,” Chim says, drawing his attention again. “I know Buck is giving you a hard time right now and I’m not giving you this information so you can use it against him. I just want you to know that he’s a good kid. He doesn’t always have his head on straight but he leads with his whole heart. He’s never been shy about giving it away.”

“I get it,” Eddie says. “I’m sure we’ll find our own groove.”

In reality, he wasn’t sure they would – but telling Chim that wouldn’t do him much good.

“So…I should give him some space?”

Chim squints briefly before nodding.

Eddie sighs, nodding once.

…

Of course…just because Eddie wants to give Buck space doesn’t mean fate does.

Or Buck apparently.

“I’m in.”

Eddie is 0% surprised to hear him say it.

Buck’s got eager to prove written on his entire face.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Eddie doesn’t want to disagree but they’d all seen Buck before this call – right?

He forces himself to inhale, willing his heart to slow down.

Was Buck really good to handle this?

The police get them suited up and Eddie has to bite down on his lip to keep from saying anything.

_Thump, thump, thump,_ his heart insists. _Thump! Thump!_

_Fuck it_ , Eddie thinks.

He leans closer to Buck and makes sure to keep his voice pitched low.

“Look. You don’t have to do this. You’ve got nothing to prove to me, alright?”

Buck’s cheeks tinge pink and his blue eyes narrow – turning a steely hue as he glares at Eddie.

“What? You’re gonna do it yourself?” Buck demands. “Have Hen go in? She’s married with a kid. Chim? He took rebar through the head a few months ago, not that he can’t be on the job, but…” Buck squints further before half shrugging.

Eddie doesn’t point out that he has a son. It is _definitely_ not the time.

“Cap can’t do it. So, what, you gonna do it by yourself Mr. Hot Shot? What are _you_ trying to prove?”

“I’m just trying to say if your head’s not in this-”

“I’m not an idiot,” Buck hisses, cutting him off.

“I know you’re going through stuff right now, alright,” Eddie hisses right back, desperate both to convince Buck to stand down and not be overheard. “I’m not saying you’re an idiot or incapable I just don’t want to get blown up in there.”

Buck grips either side of his bomb vest, huffing quietly.

“I get it, Eddie. You’re the new rock star of the 118. Well, even rock stars need drummers and shit.”

He turns and stalks off without another word.

Half convinced Buck is going to climb straight into the ambulance without him – Eddie grits his teeth and follows him.

The adrenaline is still thrumming steadily through Eddie as he follows Buck over to where Bobby is waiting for them.

“Good work,” he praises, laying a hand on Buck’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Cap,” Buck says.

He keeps his back turned to Eddie and turns slightly as Eddie tries to get closer.

“You too, Eddie.”

“All in a day’s work,” Eddie says, smiling and shaking Bobby’s offered hand.

He’s opening his mouth to say he couldn’t have done it without Buck when the ambulance explodes behind them.

Buck jerks to look at Eddie, his eyes only showing shock for a second before he clears his expression and turns back to Bobby.

“We ready to get out of here?”

Bobby nods after one more frown to the ambulance and they’re both walking away before Eddie has had a chance to say anything else.

…

Eddie opts for a shower when they get back to the station, needing some time alone to clear his head.

The hot water doesn’t hurt either.

When he gets back upstairs, the mood is decidedly chilly.

Even Chim doesn’t say anything, lifting a coffee cup and taking a long sip.

_Fuck_.

Eddie inhales and resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He crosses to where Buck’s seated at one of the smaller tables with Hen.

“Can we talk?”

“I’d rather not,” Buck sniffs.

Hen doesn’t say anything, keeping her eyes safely on the table even as her lips press together.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie says plainly, uncaring that it’s in front of everyone. “I never meant to hurt you more-”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Buck says in a rush. His hands are both gripping the edge of the table like he’s forcing himself to stay seated. “I’m not going to get anyone killed because my girlfriend left me, alright? I’m not going to say I can do something I can’t do. The day that I die on this job, I’m not taking anyone with me, Diaz.”

He closes his eyes briefly.

“That sounded worse out loud. I know the risks and I’m dealing with them. Is that alright with you?”

“Is everything alright up here?” Bobby asks, standing in front of the steps.

“Everything’s fine. Eddie just thinks that I can’t do this job.”

“Okay,” Bobby sighs in the ensuing silence. “Maybe we should talk in my office, Eddie.”

_Fuck._

…

Eddie sits in his car for nearly ten minutes after the shift ends.

He needs to get his head together before he goes home to Christopher.

Getting a talking down from his captain, who had been well within his rights, was not what he wanted to deal with today.

_Let’s just try to remember that you’re Buck’s coworker, not his superior._

Eddie hadn’t argued.

Even though he wasn’t trying to be Buck’s superior.

He just didn’t want Buck taking unnecessary risks because he was so obviously threatened by Eddie.

Eddie didn’t know how to deescalate the situation. It seemed like every time he tried it only got worse.

A knock at the window has him jerking in his seat.

Hen almost looks apologetic as she half waves.

Eddie has to start the engine in order to roll his window down then he cuts it again.

“Was he too hard on you?” Hen asks.

“Nah,” Eddie says, shaking his head. “Perfectly fair.” He sighs, rubbing at his jaw for a moment. “I’m not trying to make things worse,” he insists.

“I know you’re not.” Hen is the one sighing then. “Buck is just…Buck. It probably doesn’t help that the first time he saw you he saw all eight of your abs,” she teases. “But he’s-”

“I know, I know. Everyone keeps telling me how great he is but I gotta admit, I don’t see it.”

Buck must have already been walking by but he swerves suddenly, coming much closer to Eddie’s truck.

“Can we not do this whole office gossip shit?”

He looks between Hen and Eddie, mouth curled in an unhappy shape.

“I mean, I assume we are all adults?”

Eddie really wishes his truck was still running.

“Buck…”

Eddie has no idea what to say and judging by the arch of Hen’s brows even saying that was a mistake.

“You know what?” Buck spits, gesturing vaguely with the keys bundled in his hand. “You…you can call me Evan.”

Eddie gives in, leaning back against his seat and firmly pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

Buck walks away and the only thing Eddie can manage to be thankful for is that they hadn’t exchanged names during the masquerade.

If he’s going to be calling Buck Evan now…well at least that’s not what he called him when they were in bed.

…

Things at the station don’t get any better. Eddie tries to be patient, really he does.

But it seems that Buck has solidly decided his opinion of Eddie and it doesn’t look like it’s going to be changing any time soon.

For his part, Eddie has been trying to give Buck space.

If worst comes to worst he can always switch shifts but he’d really it rather not come to that.

It’s not his time to make the wrong decision anymore. He needs to be strong and figure out a way to make it work _here_.

He just has to remind himself of that when he makes it upstairs for lunch and sees that the only empty seat is next to Buck.

No one looks at him, though Bobby does give him half a nod.

Eddie exhales quickly before taking the offered chair.

If the whole station is done with the situation he really needs to man up.

They don’t have the option to have petty grudges with their coworkers.

“Food looks good.”

“Buck cooked for us,” Bobby says, smiling at the younger man.

“So, maybe you should taste it first,” Buck tells him.

“Don’t make me start a sticker chart for good and bad behavior,” Bobby warns.

Buck falls silent again and Eddie serves himself some pasta, pretending it’s not awkward.

Eddie takes a big bite of pasta, chewing before opening his mouth again.

“Nope, it’s good.”

There’s a hesitation and then possibly a kick under the table before Buck responds,

“Uh, thanks.”

“Buck’s the full package,” Chim says, grinning. “Looks like that _and_ he can cook.”

“And yet, still single.”

“Hey, I’m single,” Chim retorts. “Eddie?”

“Me too.”

“Really?” Buck demands. “You?”

He seems to realize belatedly what he’s said, cheeks flushing pink before he looks back down to his plate.

“Really. Me.”

Eddie could give them all the whole sorry story but this isn’t about him.

He needs to just keep taking baby steps without focusing on the destination. Maybe then he’ll arrive there before he knows it.

Unfortunately, or fortunately Eddie supposes, the entire station starts rumbling and shaking around them. Lunch gets abandoned.

…

Eddie’s heart is in his throat for the entirety of the ride. He knows he needs to put his feelings away and focus on the call but his mind keeps returning to Christopher on a loop.

He sighs and taps at his phone again, tempted to shake it.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. There’s no service. Text won’t even get through.”

“Who are you trying to get ahold of?”

Eddie is too frazzled to think before he answers.

“My son. I’m trying to reach my son.”

Unexpectedly, Buck’s face lights up at this information.

“Whoa, you’ve got a kid?”

“Christopher,” Eddie nods, flipping his phone around to show Buck. “He’s seven.”

“Man, super adorable,” Buck declares. “I uh, I love kids.”

Another time, he would probably be excited this conversation was occurring.

Buck seems truly invested and for once, isn’t glaring at him.

It’s a nice change of pace.

But…

“I love this one,” Eddie sighs. “I’m all he’s got. His mother’s not in the picture.”

“He’s at school?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, I’m sure he’s fine.”

Eddie nods again.

He hopes Buck’s right but he also knows that he won’t find out for hours.

He’s got to put it away for now.

Closing his eyes briefly, Eddie locks his phone and lets it rest in his lap.

…

“Hey,” Eddie says, catching Buck’s shoulder before they start climbing the ladder.

“Yeah?” Buck asks, hesitation visible.

“I’ve got your back in there,” Eddie tells him. “Let’s do this.”

He’s rewarded with a small smile for his efforts.

“Yeah,” Buck agrees. “And, uh, I’ve got your back too.”

…

Eddie is almost unspeakably frazzled by the time they get back to the station. He can barely keep his head on straight to put his gear away.

“Hey,” Buck says from behind him, nearly making him jump.

“Hey,” Eddie shoots back, trying to make sure he’s not forgetting something that’s actually necessary – like his keys.

“I can, uh, drive you.”

“Thank you,” Eddie says immediately. “But you really don’t have to-”

“Look,” Buck cuts him off, “I know you probably don’t want my help because I’ve been an utter douche since you got here, but I’d like to start fixing that,” he pauses, smiling, “and someone blocked you in.”

“Shit, really?”

“Really,” Buck confirms.

“Okay, well, I need to get to Chris so-”

“I said I can drive you,” Buck repeats. “Look, truce?”

Eddie nods eagerly.

When Buck offers his forearm Eddie lifts his to knock them together.

There’s nothing in the wide world that compares to holding Christopher in his arms after the day he’s had.

Eddie nearly starts crying, barely able to keep from blubbering thanks to the teacher that had stayed so late with his son.

“Dad, I can do it,” Christopher insists, half pushing at his chest.

“I know you can,” Eddie reassures him. “I’m just not ready to let you go yet, is that okay?”

Christopher sighs but leans his cheek against Eddie’s shoulder.

“Okay, Dad.”

Eddie buckles Christopher safely in the backseat, not missing the way Buck is watching both of them with a smile softly curving his lips.

“Christopher, this is Buck, we work together. Buck, this is my son, Christopher.”

Eddie glances back to Buck.

They called a truce, right? So, it was alright he called him Buck, wasn’t it?

Buck is smiling at Christopher though, Eddie will have to wait to find out.

“Hey, little man,” Buck says.

“Hi,” Christopher says, leaning closer to his dad for a moment.

“Sorry we were so late, mijo. Are you ready to go home?”

“It’s okay, Dad, I know you were saving people.”

Eddie smiles, even though he feels close to tears again. He leans in to press a kiss to Christopher’s curls.

Rather than taking them back to the station for Eddie’s truck, Buck insists on driving them home to get Christopher into bed.

Eddie doesn’t protest, though he feels a bit off balance with Buck already doing so much for him. He’s sure Buck would just ignore him either way.

Once Buck has his mind set to something…he seems quite difficult to convince otherwise.

…

Eddie cannot believe how seamlessly Buck has slotted himself into their lives.

It’s like ever since the earthquake everything just _changed_.

Buck introduced him to Carla, he helped with Christopher, and he just keeps helping.

He comes over several times a week and Christopher adores him.

Eddie’s fallen so hard and fast he doesn’t know how to even begin picking himself back up.

Should he bother though?

They’re getting along swimmingly.

Eddie already knows they’re good together.

He just needs to man up and tell Buck about the masquerade. That’s the only roadblock left.

A throw pillow smacks the back of his head, pulling him from his reverie.

“Hey,” Eddie protests, already grinning as he sees Buck drop onto the sofa next to him.

“What are your plans when we get done here?”

Eddie shrugs quickly.

“Nothing yet. Why?”

Buck frowns quickly before shrugging back.

“I don’t know, my loft is all empty and lonely. I thought maybe a movie night with you and Christopher? I know I just invited myself, but…” he gazes up at Eddie through his eyelashes, chin almost ducked to his chest to achieve it.

“Of course. We’d love to have you, man. Wanna order a pizza?”

Buck fist pumps in success, straightening up and grinning fully.

“You already know I do!”

…

Buck all but dances through his door and Eddie couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried.

“Eddie,” Buck cheers, drawing him into a quick hug. “Wow, are you wearing aftershave?”

Eddie tenses in his arms.

_Shit._

He’d messed up, getting ready like this was a date.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Huh,” Buck says.

He shrugs and releases Eddie.

“Where’s Chris?”

“Already on the sofa waiting, he has three options.”

Buck rubs his hands together, leaving Eddie behind.

“I love me some options.”

Eddie closes the door, sighing in relief.

Hours later – after too much pizza – Eddie tucks Christopher into bed and returns to the living room.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Buck asks, not looking at Eddie and taking a sip of beer.

“What?” Eddie asks, his heart falling to the floor.

“Your aftershave,” Buck says. “It’s the same. Brown eyes, same height, cursing in Spanish…”

It’s only then that he looks at Eddie.

“I’m not an idiot, Eddie.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Eddie exhales. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Oh my god!” Buck half yells. He practically jumps off the couch. “You’re supposed to say you don’t know what I’m talking about! It was a guess!”

“Buck-”

“No,” Buck cuts him off firmly. “No. I can’t do this. I have to go.”

He grabs his jacket and rushes out the door before Eddie’s managed anything else.

Eddie covers his face with both hands and groans quietly to himself.

….

Only an hour into their next shift on Eddie wants to bang his head against the wall.

Nearly twenty texts had gone unanswered and three calls as well.

Now that Buck is actually in the same building as Eddie – it’s back to the way it was Eddie’s first week here.

Buck sticks to Hen or Chim like glue and very obviously avoids Eddie.

Short of camping out in the bathroom and waiting for nature to take its course, Eddie doesn’t know what to do.

After dinner, Eddie’s hit a new low.

Buck is _literally_ hiding in the stockroom to avoid him.

Eddie has to bide his time. He has to wait until a gap between Chim and Hen keeping an eye on him.

Then – he bolts down the stairs in record time.

The door of the stockroom slams behind him and Buck glances up before groaning and turning back to the shelf.

“Can we please not do this?”

“That depends on what ‘this’ is.”

“The message has been received, okay?” Buck says. “Abby left me. You left. I became Buck 1.0 for a reason, you know? Everyone was so happy that I became a better man but what did I get in return? Confirmation of the fact that I’m not good enough to be loved.”

He groans softly to himself.

“I can’t believe I just said all that to you. God, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not.”

Eddie walks down an aisle of shelves that Buck isn’t in, wanting to be closer but also not wanting to spook him.

“I really don’t want your pity.”

Buck walks back toward the door. 

Eddie sighs, ready for Buck to walk away from him again.

Instead, he turns the handle and nothing happens. He turns the handle again and pushes at the door with his free hand. Still, nothing happens.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Buck groans. “You did not break the door. Please, tell me you did not break the door.”

“Uh,” Eddie stalls, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry?”

Buck starts banging his head against the door. 

“Buck…”

“Leave me alone,” Buck groans.

“I thought you’d hate me more if you woke up next to me, Buck. That’s the _only_ reason I left.”

“Please stop. I know it’s just because you feel bad for me, alright? Trust me – I feel bad for me too.”

“Buck…you do remember that I put on aftershave for you to come over and watch movies, right? You do remember that I hit on you all night at the masquerade, right?”

From where he’s standing Eddie can see the back of Buck’s neck flushing.

“Eddie,” Buck whispers. “Please…”

Eddie makes his way back through the shelves, stopping behind Buck.

“Buck.”

Slowly, Eddie reaches out and pulls on Buck’s shoulder until he turns around.

“I really have feelings for you, okay? So, just…”

Eddie guides Buck’s jaw up until he can see his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I never wanted that.”

“Okay, great, now we can move on.”

“To dating?” Eddie asks, deciding to try being direct.

“What?”

“I would like to take you to dinner,” Eddie says slowly. “On a date. You don’t have to invite yourself,” he offers with a slight smirk.

“But… I literally just told you I don’t think I’m good enough for you?”

“I’m the idiot that suggested we keep the masks on.”

For the first time since Eddie walked into the stockroom, Buck smiles.

“I mean, the masks were hot. You were very hot.”

“I think I’m still pretty hot without the mask,” Eddie says, faux thoughtful. “You, though,” he pauses, running a fingertip across the top of Buck’s belt buckle, “way hotter without the mask.”

“Yeah?”

“Literally, unbelievably hot.”

Buck kisses him then, his hand warm and steady where it finds a home on Eddie’s ribs.

Eddie can’t keep from pressing closer, glad for the door at Buck’s back.

He draws back when Buck nips at his bottom lip, a contented sound getting trapped somewhere in his throat.

“Was that a ‘yes’ to dinner?”

“Yes,” Buck laughs. “Obviously. And if we do dessert it’s at your place so you can’t go running off again.”

“I’m not running anywhere, Cariño.”

“Well, you probably shouldn’t. I know where you live. And where you work. And I help take care of your son-”

Eddie shuts him up with another kiss, which Buck eagerly returns.

One kiss turns into another and another – right up until Bobby opens the door from the outside and they both go spilling out of the stockroom with swollen lips and red cheeks.

…

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'm rnercutieo on tumblr


End file.
